mas que una lagrima y mas que amor
by Valium
Summary: [SHONEN! daisukeXhiwatari] entonces Daisuke penso, que si no podia ser feliz con Satochi entonces que hacia en el mundo y decidio tirarce junto con el cuadro a el agua fria ... O.o o no dai que esta apunto de hacer CAP 3 ARRIBA! TOT REVIEWS PLIS!
1. Chapter 1

**NO ES UN HASTA PRONTO SINO UN ADIOS...**

"**Lo que puede hacer una mirada fria"**

**escrito por:** kasuki matherlence

* * *

Después de 6 meses de lo ocurrido con krad y dark, pero pasa que ellos volvieron con sus domadores y pues riku y daisuke se habían hecho novios durante el periodo de vacaciones... 

Dai-chan! –gritaba una chica desesperada fuera de la casa de dai-

Dentro de la casa un chico de cabellos rojizos de despertó rápidamente con el grito y apuradamente se cambio y salió de la casa

Gomen riku-chan! –decía el chico algo agitado-

No te preocupes dai, lo que pasa es que sino te das prisa llegaremos tarde –decía riku algo enfadada-

Emm...pues que estamos esperando vamonos –decía dai mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano-

Ambos caminaban a la escuela rápidamente, minutos después se ve la puerta de la escuela como esta apunto de cerrarse pero ambos chicos caminaron mas rápido de lo normal así que alcanzaron a pasar, al entrar a los pasillos ambos se despidieron ya que este año les había tocado separados a los dos, dai entro disparado a su salón.

Buenos días! –decía el chico parado en la entrada del salón-

Niwa déjame pasar me estorbas –decía atrás de el un chico peliazul y con gafas-

Ah! Hiwatari-kun, gomen –le decía al chico de gafas mientras se quitaba de allí y se sentaba en su pupitre correspondiente-

La maestra no tardo en entrar al salón de clases y comenzar a dar su clase, dai estaba comenzando a dormirse por la aburrida que estaba la clase, de pronto dai sintió que algo o alguien lo observaba fijamente este se volteo levemente para ver que era lo que le causaba molestia ahí vio que el chico peliazul lo observaba dai solo se volteo para después oir decir a la profesora que la clase había finalizado, en eso se escucho la campana de salida.

Que día, llegando tarde y ahora soy acosado por mi enemigo –se decía a si mismo-

Hola dai! Decía una voz sumamente molesta para el en ese momento, que quieres le decía dai algo dormido, la voz solo le dijo que necesitaba decirle algo importante, en ese momento dai se despertó y se paro del pupitre

Que dijiste saehara! –decía dai con los ojos bien abiertos-

Que tengo que decirte algo importante –decía este chico algo asustado por como había reaccionado dai-

Dilo! –decía dai en un tono de desesperación y curiosidad-

En verdad quieres saberlo le decía una voz atrás de el la cual lo asusto mucho, pero que en realidad era una de las hermanas harada, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia hasta que esta le empezó a molestar, entonces dai le dijo que lo dejara por favor, ya que era muy importante que saehara le dijera eso tan importante

OH, esta bien dai –decía esta algo decepcionada pero a la vez feliz y alejándose de ahí-

Saehara ahora dime que es eso tan importante –decía dai ya algo enfadado-

Esta bien, necesitamos que nos ayudes con unas pinturas, para la exposición de la semana artística que tendrá la escuela –decía el chico seriamente-

Será un placer saehara –decía este con una gran sonrisa-

Hiwatari tu también estarías interesado en ayudarnos –decía saehara mientras se acercaba al pupitre de este

En ese momento dai volteo rápidamente a ver al chico peliazul que ya lo observaba con esos ojos azules que se escondían de tras de esas sensuales gafas, entonces dai se ruborizo un poco para después dar media vuelta y encontrarse con su novia riku

Vamonos dai –decía riku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y jalando del brazo a su novio-

Después de un agotante día de clases dai llego a su casa fatigado, y lo malo no terminaba a las diez en punto tenia que robar unas pinturas del museo nacional

Que tienes dai –le preguntaba emiko mientras le dejaba su cena en una pequeña mesa de su habitación-

Nada mama, solo que estoy algo cansado –contestaba este a su madre mientras cerraba los ojos-

Emiko salía de la habitación para dejar solo a su hijo, después de unos instantes este abrió de nuevo los ojos y se le vino a la mente lo que había pasado en el salón en la mañana, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su caballete, donde había un cuadro tapado, este le destapo la pintura y al verla se ruborizo, la pintura era hermoso paisaje nevado, este le recordaba...a algo muy importante, después abrazo fuertemente el paisaje seguido de unas cuantas lagrimas

Dai que te pasa –decía desde sus adentros dark-

Nada...-le decía dai dando un suspiro, dejando y tapando de nuevo la pintura-

Dai...-decía algo desanimado el ladrón-

Ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos dark –contestaba dai mientras se cambiaba y salía de la habitación-

dai en verdad estas bien -decia dark en un tono de preocupación-

si estoy bien -decia dai mientras salia de la casa volando-

Al llegar al museo, dai o en este caso dark se infiltro fácilmente el sistema de seguridad, pero ahí le esperaba su mayor enemigo...krad! así comenzaría una lucha por las pinturas...

* * *

Notas de la autora: O.o gomen...creo que hace muchooooooooooooo tiempo que no publico pero aquí les va este fic espero que les guste n.n yespero poder publicar pronto su segunda parte jejeje 

P.D: yo se que este fic es corto pero he tenido algunas dificultades, pero les prometo que el proximo estara mas largo n.n por lo pronto aqui esta esta pequeña parte del fic


	2. Chapter 2

_**Adiós mi querido Daisuke**_

_**CAP 2**_

**"Mas que una lagrimay mas que amor"

* * *

**

esa batalla parecía que se alargaría mucho pero no fue así, solamente fue un pretexto mas de krad para poder verle a dark, ya que hacia

tanto tiempo que no le contemplaba como lo hacia en ese momento, y ya le había extrañado demasiado...

-

-que no vas a pelear krad!-exclamaba el ladrón acercándosele a su victima sigilosamente.

-claro que si!...- exclamaba el ángel blanco.

-muy tarde mi querido Krad, que no recuerdas que esto es rápido- contestaba el ángel negro encarcelando al otro entre sus brazos.

-hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así Dark...- cuestionaba el de los ojos dorados dejando un leve sonrrojar en sus mejillas.

-

dark dio un beso al cuello del ángel blanco seguido de unas cuantas caricias al pecho de su victima...mientras tanto Dai y

Satochi estaban observando desde adentro, ninguno se hablaba solamente Satochi le dirigía a Dai unas miradas frías que atravesaban el

corazón del otro chico desmoronándolo pedazo por pedazo, Dai termino por caer de rodillas al suelo, tapándose los oídos y cerrando

fuertemente los ojos para no ver y no pensar mas sobre aquella persona, pero era inevitable por que lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba aun

que el sentimiento no fuese correspondido, pero por que no podía olvidarlo, por que cada vez que le miraba, que le hablaba, que estaba

con el, por que no podía sacarlo de su mente, a veces pensaba que si se cambiaba de colegio lo olvidaría o quizás de salón dejaría de

pensar en el, pero reflexiono sobre ello y se dijo para si: eso lo he intentado ya y sigue aqui en mi corazón aun que yo este muriendo

lentamente por sus miradas y su desprecio, en un tanto Dai estaba pensando eso, Satochi solamente lo miraba, lo miraba de una manera

tan despreciativa que le dijo a Krad que ya era suficiente que ya se retiraran, Krad le obedeció por primera y quizás ultima vez...Dark al

ver que su ángel blanco se iba el también decidió marcharse del lugar de los hechos, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Niwa, su casa,

Dark se metió rápidamente a su habitación, seguido que dejo a Dai salir, el chico estaba empapado en lagrimas...Dark se dio cuenta

inmediatamente, lo cargo en sus brazos y le pregunto que si que era lo que le afligía en ese momento, entre lagrimas Dai le dijo: la mirada

de mi Satochi, me ha dolido como me miro antes, era una mirada fría y despreciativa, pero yo se que me ama como yo, lo se, quizás es

tímido. Dai comenzaba a entrar en un chock Dark lo abrazo fuertemente, al termino Dai se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente al

despertar Dark se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación sino que estaba de camino al colegio y a la entrada del colegio Dai

seencontró con Satochi quien lo miro al entrar y le siguió de cercas hasta llegar al salón de clases, donde pasaron las hora mientras

ambos se dirigían miradas un tanto tiernas y el otro tanto de odio, al termino de la tercera clase salieron todos del salón

dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-

-bueno creo que no tengo nada que hacer aqui- decía Dai algo enojado y apunto de salir del salón.

-yo creo que tu no te vas, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar en este preciso momento- replicaba el chico de cabello azulado tomándolo del brazo.

-Ya déjame ir, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver, hace mucho tiempo dejamos de ser algo!- exclamaba Dai seguido de soltarse de Satochi y salir del salón.

-

Dai camino por varios minutos hasta que decidió sentarse a la sombra de un árbol el cual le recordó ciertas cosas, pero que al final no le

dio importancia, había muchas cosas que no entendía pero que desearía entender, como en comportamiento de Dark con Krad, el

comportamiento de Satochi hacia el?...había cosas que quería saber sin embargo le era imposible saber todo, ya se había terminado el

descanso y le tocaba clase de natación, se dirigió rápidamente a los vestidores para no encontrarse con Satochi, al ver que había sido el

primero en llegar le dio un gran alivio y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, enseguida de dirigirse a la piscina, pero para su sorpresa, ya

había alguien, la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse ¡Satochi, los ojos de Dai se abrieron a su máximo grosor, enseguida de

que este se le acercara y le susurrara al oído: espero que no te vallas a ahogar esta vez, se que eres el mejor nadador de la

escuela...simplemente no te ahogues., con estas palabras Dai se sintió un poco mal, pero aun así no le dio importancia después inicio la

clase de natación todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento de saltar del trampolín, ese era uno de los miedos de Dai uno de sus miedos

mas grandes aun que fuera un nadador muy catalogado, pero tenia que saltar fuera como fuera, Dai dio unos pasos a la orilla del

trampolín y al llegar ahí miró hacia abajo, después de quedarse viendo fijamente al agua, comenzó a sentirse mareado, todo lo veía

borroso y finalmente se dejo llevar, así cayendo por el trampolín directo al agua fría de la piscina, después de varios minutos se dio

cuenta de que no podía respirar y que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y como conclusión se rindió a morir ,mientras tanto Satochi es pero a

que el pelirrojo saliera, cuando vio que eso no sucedía enseguida entro de un salto a la piscina y tomo a Dai rápidamente por la cintura

sacándolo de la piscina y dejándolo recostado en una banca.

-

-OIGAN!...quien le va a dar respiración de boca a boca...-decía una de las compañeras de la clase.

-Pues Satochi quien mas, aparte de que ninguno de nosotros tiene licencia ni nada de eso- agregaba otra de las chicas.

-No eso debe de hacerlo un profesor capacitado- exclamaba Satochi.

-

al ver la cara de Dai y ver que no tenia otra opción por que no estaba el maestro, camino a donde estaba Dai, se hinco enseguida de el y

acerco poco a poco sus labios a los del pelirrojo hasta sentir el contacto de sus labios con los de el, comenzó a hacer lo que cualquier

salvavidas haría...y la ultima vez que puso sus labios con los de el pelirrojo se entretuvo varios minutos explorando el interior de la boca

de Dai, este empezó a reaccionar y se abrazo fuertemente a Satochi seguido de arrojar el agua que había tragado, todos hicieron una

expresión de OH! cuando Dai recupero totalmente el sentido se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazado de Satochi quien correspondía de

cierta manera con una mano en la espalda, todos se retiraron del lugar ya que había sonado el timbre de salida, pero ambos se quedaron

quietos, Dai respiraba rápidamente mientras que las mejillas del peliazul se tornaban de un color rojizo suave.

-

-bu...bu...bueno Satochi me tengo que ir- decía el pelirrojo en un tono bajo.

-No...no te vallas, quédate un poco mas así- le contestaba el chico de gafas abrazándolo suavemente.

-Ah!...Satochi...no...ya no, esto no esta bien...aparte que tu y yo, ya no tenemos nada que ver- replicaba este entre las caricias y sensaciones que le provocaba el otro chico.

-

Dai no pudo mas y se levanto bruscamente dándose media vuelta seguido de que el chico peliazul le siguiera a los vestidores, ahí volvió a

abrazar al pelirrojo, poniéndolo contra la pared...y solamente le hizo una pregunta¿aun me amas Dai, el otro chico se quedo helado

debido a la pregunta del mismo, entonces Satochi se acerco poco a poco al cuello de Dai, cuando se encontró en ese lugar comenzó a

darle pequeños chupetones que enseguida se tornaron de un color rojizo sin mencionar que ambos sabían no se quitarían dentro de dos

días o mas, pero no importo eso para ninguno de los dos, el placer y las sensaciones que les causaba estar tan cercas valía mas que lo

demás y así continuaron por varios minutos hasta que sonó de nuevo el timbre, así ambos se cambiaron y se dirigieron al salón de clases,

ahí pasaron las horas rápidamente; Satochi le miraba a Dai de una manera que ni el mismo podía descifrar, al termino de clases, todos

salieron a toda velocidad del salón excepto ellos dos, Dai se quedo contemplando la figura del peliazul un tanto este se le acerco y lo

aprisiono en sus brazos y ambos sentían ese placer de estar tan cercas...Dai comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas y le dijo a

Satochi: Yo...no puedo amarte..Después de eso Dai se soltó de los brazos del chico peliazul y salió del salón a toda velocidad hacia su

casa, por otro lado Satochi que aun se encontraba en el salón estaba helado debido a ello...sus anteojos empezaban a empañarse, sus

ojos a llenarse de lagrimas y su corazón a desmoronarse pedazo por pedazo...

* * *

T.Tse quedo fatal! Pero ò.o el siguiente será mas interesante, espero que les haya gustado n.n 

P.D: REVIEWS! plis ToT


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tan solo tu **_

_**Cap 3**_

**_"mas que una lagrima y mas que amor_**"

**_AUTORA_:** _Kasuki Matherlence_

* * *

Daisuke llego a su casa temblando en seguida de encerrarce en su cuarto, ya en el se dispuso a destruir el cuadro del bello paisaje

nevado que le habia hecho a él. Salío de su casa con la pintura en mano y con lagrmas en el rostro, al unico lugar que podia llegar era al

lugar donde por primera vez vio a Satochi, el lugar donde se conocieron y comenzo a recordar ...

FLASHBACK

Una tarde fria y nevada, estaba Dai se encontraba sentado en una banca dibujando el paisaje que en ese momento se veia tan bello,

todo se veia tan nevado que Dai no podia resistirce a dibujarlo, pero alguien paso tan cercas de él que lo distrajo de su pasatiempo,

Daisuke se atrvio a mirar a la persona que lo habia distraido solo con pasar cercas de ahí, cuando miro a la persona se quedo inmobil

por la belleza que irradiaba esa persona, cuando menos se lo imagino esta persona se sento a su lado mirando el dibujo y finalmente le

dijo sonriente -Es una verdadera obra de arte, yo me llamo Satochi Hikari ¿y tú?- Daisuke se puso totalmente rojo y contesto nervioso

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Niwa- El chico de brillante cabellera azul invito al otro a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, Dai sin poder

rechazar la propuesta acepto, ese fue el comienzo de su amistad, siempre estaban juntos, en la misma escuela, en el mismo salon, hiban

a todos lados, realmente eran inseparables. una tarde Satochi le confeso a Daisuke que lo amaba tomandolo de una mano, el pelirrojo

tampoco intento negar lo que sentia por él y lo beso, ahora eran pareja ambos se encontraban felices ... pero algo terrible los separaria,

Emiko le dijo a dai, que los Hikari eran sus enemigos, que no debia estar mas con Satochi, tambien lo mismo le dijeron a Satochi sobre

los Niwa, Dai no pudo mas y fue al lugar especial de ambos donde ya se encontraba ahí Satochi, el pelirrojo abrazo con fuerza al otro

chico pero no pudo decirle nada, despues de unos minutos los dos se miraron a la cara y Daisuke le dijo a Satochi que no podian

seguir juntos que eran enemigos, el peliazul contesto que no, que tal vez podian irse muy lejos donde nadie los encontrara y ahi serian

felices, Dai se alejo de él y le contesto bruscamente que ¡No! que no podian seguir juntos, que aqui se acababa todo, lo beso

suavemente y de dijo adios alejandose con el corazon hecho pedazos al igual que el otro chico.

Asi fue como todo termino entre ellos y ahora solo podian mirarce, ser compañeros de clase y por la noche enfrentarce como enemigos

a la luz de la obscuridad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

al terminar de recordar eso tan hermoso y tan doloroso, Daisukeestaba apunto de destruir la ultima de las pruebas de amor que lo unian

a Satochi, el pelirrojo no sabia que hacer estaba envuelto en un mar de lagrimas, estaba lleno de miedo por que no queria dejar de ver a

Satochi, no queria dejar de sentir ese amor por él, pero que podia hacer, siempre habria algo que los separara ... sus familias, entonces

penso, que si no podia ser feliz con Satochi entonces que hacia en el mundo y decidio tirarce junto con el cuadro a el agua fria ...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: T-T gomen ... yo se que tengo miles de años sin actualizar ... pero he tenido muchas deficultades xDDD en fin aqui les dejo este pedazo del fic, espero que les guste emmm... mi imaginacion no me dio para mas en este momento jejeje ...ahora si intentare actualizar mas seguido.

P.D: T-T Reviews plis ... se que no me los merezco por no actualizar rapido, pero aun asi plisss reviews.


End file.
